The best comfort
by SGH20
Summary: Some days after the shooting. Cristina is having a nightmare, and Owen comforts her with his the best way. M-rated for lemons.


_The sound of a gun-shot was almost painful. Terrified, she could see him fall, in slow motion. She heard Gary Clark's loud, evil laughter behind her._

"_Owen…say something" she shook his lifeless body. His beautiful blue eyes were expressionless and blank, and looked bright in his milk white, cold face. The blood was everywhere. On him, on her, on the floor - everywhere._

"_Don't, Owen" she whispered, tried not to cry. She_ _looked around for help. But help wasn't around. It was only her and Owen in the dark, alone. _

"Cristina!"

Her body shaking with her screams, she could hear him call her name, hope flooding through her.

"Cristina, wake up. Wake up, you're having a bad dream," urged Owen, panic in his voice at the distressed state Cristina was in. "I'm here!" Shaking her gently, he brushed her softly, raven curls away from her pale face.

Slowly coming back to reality, Cristina floated back from the mists of her dream. She opened her eyes and saw Owens concerned face looking back at her and it was difficult to breathe, the dream continuing to haunt her.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here" he murmured, holding her tightly. His hand rubbed her back soothingly in comfort. It must have been a pretty bad dream to have her so distressed. "Just a dream. It's ok. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you."

Cristina lay silently in his arms, emotionally drained. Owen placed gentle kisses on her neck – trying to comfort her.

Breath still erupting in small shudders, Cristina's arms snaked around his neck, trying to burrow closer to him. She needed to feel his solid, naked body against hers, needed it to know that he's there, alive and breathing - not dead.

Lifting her face, she pressed her lips against his, the warmth of him seeping into her skin, which felt so cold. Holding him close, she moved her mouth against him, pressing her lower body against him, his erection evident now.

"Cristina… You're still upset," he argued gently, feeling like scum at his body's reaction to her nearness.

"Please…" Cristina whimpered into his neck.

"Are you sure, baby? I can just hold you" suggested Owen, although his body was reacting automatically to her words.

"No… I want you inside me. I need to know that you're really here" she whispered, caressed his bare chest.

Owen saw her pleading, soft brown eyes and he was lost. He couldn't resist her need. Leaning down he caressed her soft lips, sipping from their nectar. Cristina moaned softly as his hand reached for her breast, gently tugging the nipple.

Every movement slow and gentle, Owen kissed and caressed her, her excitement building with every touch. By now, the dream had been banished to the back of her mind, only the here and now important.

Reaching down, Owen felt her center, wanting to judge how ready for him she was. His cock was aching for her and pressed it against her hip, trying to ease the discomfort. Cristina gasped softly when he caressed her there, gently rolling his finger up and down, before dipping his index finger into her. With his thumb, he teased her clit, the gush of wetness proof of her readiness.

Cristina needed him so badly now. The need was almost elemental, like there was no other force in nature that could satisfy her. Nothing would make her feel complete, whole unless it was Owen's body.

Opening her legs wide for him, she tugged on his hip, urging him to enter her.

"I love you" he said against her lips, clearly before pressing his tip against her entrance. They looked into each other's eyes as he pushed in, Cristina's mouth formed in a small smirk. This was what she needed, what she wanted.

When he was completely inside her he stopped, allowing her to fully savour their closeness. He kissed her as he began moving in slow, measured movements. This was not the time for wild, abandoned sex. Slow, gentle lovemaking was what they needed right now.

"Now Owen" she urged, both of them knowing what she meant. Wrapping his arms around her, his body as close to hers as possible, he began moving in her. Building a slow, steady rhythm, they moved together fluidly for what seemed like hours. The excitement built steadily, their breathing getting harsher, their movements faster.

Their eyes locked, a wordless signal passed between them. All restraint was now gone as their bodies strained towards each other. Their breathing was now halting, heartbeats erratic as their movements sped up, each reaching for their ultimate goal.

Owen watched Cristina's face as his hips thrust fiercely into her. The bed literally shook with the force of his thrusts, his cock straining to reach its climax. He took her full, rosy lips in his teeth and sucked on them, before it became a deep kiss.

"Owen…" she moaned, gripping his muscular back.

To hear her moaning his name sent him almost over the edge. Owen movements never faltering as he huskily uttered "I'm going to…come. Come...with me," he begged, his balls tightening with his impending orgasm.

Reaching down, Cristina squeezed her hand between their bodies, rubbed her clit. They resumed their kiss, as they approached

Between the feel of his cock pumping in and out of her and her fingers playing with her clit, Cristina didn't last much longer. Moaned in his mouth, her back arched as her body clenched around him, sending him over the abyss.

Owen called out her name, as he came.

He dropped his head into the crook of her neck and gripping her silky curls as his seed spurt into her body, waves of pleasure rolling over him.

Rolling off her, he pulled her into his arms, both waiting for their breathing to settle down. Cristina rested her head on his shoulder, satiation in every cell of her body. All traces of the dream were gone.

"What were you dreaming about?" asked Owen gently.

Cristina sighed as he reminded her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Tell me" he continued. "I know that this nightmare isn't your the first since the shooting".

"It was stupid dream, that's all. It wasn't about anyone in particular. Just a nightmare," she lied. She didn't want to share her dream with him because she did not want to drag him into her problems. He didn't need to know that his attempt to be a hero has given her several nightmares.

Not wanting to talk about it anymore, she faked a yawn. "I'm so tired, Owen. We can talk about it tomorrow, when we're both awake, ok?"

Owen sighed but nodded, knowing that she wouldn't be raising the subject again. He pulled her closer and nuzzled into her neck, unwilling to let her go and wanting her to know that he's always there.

**Author: Allison. **


End file.
